WePower (WPR)
Basics * "WePower’s proprietary blockchain-based Smart Energy Token solution enables direct trade of power purchase agreements between platform users. This provides a level of flexibility and trust that no other energy products have been able to provide." * According to CMC (12-2019): "WePower is a blockchain-based green energy trading platform that connects energy buyers (households and investors) directly with the green energy producers. The WPR ERC-20 token functions as a payment method on the WePower Network, which aims to standardize and enhance liquidity of the existing energy investment ecosystem, thereby translating into reduced prices for network participants. In Jan 2018, Elering signed an agreement with WePower to join the Estfeed smart grid platform." * The idea is that each future (renewable) energy producer will release (3-12-2017) their own token on the WPR network and sell these in an auction. WPR token holders will (15-12-2017) 'accrue real value in the energy form'. Sounds like they are some sort of stake holders in the projects on top of WPR. * As of 12-2019 according to their website the project is in Estonia, Lithuania, Spain and Australia. However, the website hasn't had new news updates since 12-2018. However their Telegram is still putting out updates. Token * Token distribution: 62% Private and public sales 20% Team 15% Community growth 3% Future Reserve Tech * Whitepaper can be read here (as of 12-2019) * "WPR token (12-2019) is a utility token that offers access to the energy donation pool constantly filled with 0.9% of energy sold via the auctions WePower platform. It also serves as a priority access to the energy auctions. The WPR token holders for the 48h of every auction can purchase energy amount equal or less to the share of all WPR tokens they hold. Green energy project developer announces a plant token sale on the WePower platform and releases energy tokens. 0.9% of these energy tokens are automatically put into the contributors pools. Only WPR token holders have access to this pool. Once the plant is built and the energy is produced WPR token holders just like energy token holders can use the energy, cash out or re-invest into growing the contributions pool." Roadmap * In their Telegram channel on their CEO said (8-2019): "Nick Martyniuk WePower, Aug 2019 at 12:05:36: Our main product - Simple renewable power purchase or PPA in the form of a CFD (contract for difference) was developed a while backserving the needs of larger buyers in the market. Our goal was always to serve a larger market and a larger group of companies - large to small in corporate and industrial segment before going to smaller clients. Last week we have achieved precisely that, and we are able to provide not only the PPA from the best projects developed in Australia, but choose retail sleeve provider that would take that base PPA and provide the rest of the energy according to your needs opening up the market potential to procure energy seamlessly to every corporate and industrial customer. We are also launching a consumer buyers group and more information on that topoc will be provided in a separate announcement. Currently there are 3 Auction reccuring pipelines beeing built in states of Victoria, New South Wales and Queensland - Pure PPA with or without Sleeving options in Place. We continue evolving partnerships with variouse retailers to either provide sleeving functionality or participate as buyers on the platform." Team, partners, investors, etc. Team * based in Lithuania * Nikolaj Martyniuk; Chief Executive Officer, co-founder * Kaspar Kaarlep; Chief Technology Officer, co-founder * Kristjan Kuhi; Chief Architect Category:Coins/Tokens